


Chocolate

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [3]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: "Chocolate?" Neil questioned as Claire dropped the box on the table in the residents lounge."It's a gift from a guy I met at the bar a couple of weeks ago," she huffed, "that's the third one this week!"
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for the comments on the last fic.
> 
> The word I went with was chocolate which was suggested by lovevicley!
> 
> Don't forget to comment a word for D 😄

"Chocolate?" Neil questioned as Claire dropped the box on the table in the residents lounge.

"It's a gift from a guy I met at the bar a couple of weeks ago," she huffed, "that's the third one this week!" Neil laughed at this.

"Looks like you've got an admirer," he teased her.

"I think he's borderline stalking me at this point," she grumbled, suddenly her phone dinged, "that's probably him," she took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, "yep!" She dropped her phone onto the table and put her head in her hands causing Neil to laugh, "it's not funny!" She said.

"Look on the bright side," he replied, "you get free chocolate," Claire let out a huff and dropped her head onto the table.

"You're looking happy this morning," Morgan said as she walked through the door. Claire just let out a groan in response, "is this chocolate going?" She asked, gesturing to the box.

"Have some, I've got plenty of it," Claire said, lifting her head off of the table just as Alex and Shaun walked through the door.

"As you're all here," Neil said, "Dr's Reznick and Park, you're with Dr Lim today in the ER, Browne and Murphy, you're with me," Morgan and Alex headed back out of the door to find Dr Lim while Neil, Claire and Shaun went to check on their patients.

"I've got the results back from the tests on Mrs Hopkins," Claire said as she walked up to Neil who was standing at the nurses station.

"How's it look?" He asked

"It's strange," she said, "everything looks normal but something's definitely not right with her, I think we should-"

"Claire!" A man cut her off walking over to the two surgeons.

"What are you doing here Daniel?" Claire asked the man.

"You've been ignoring my calls and texts, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I've been ignoring them because I'm not interested," she said to him, "like I've told you a hundred times now."

"But Claire, we had such a good time together the other night, I can't stop thinking about you," Daniel replied.

"Look, what happened the other night was nothing, now leave," Claire argued before turning around and walking away, she didn't get far before Daniel grabbed her arm. 

"But Claire, I'm in love with you!" He cried. Suddenly Neil was between the two and the other mans arm was pulled away from Claire's.

"She said she wasn't interested, now leave before I call security," he said standing over the man. Daniel just pretended he wasn't there and addressed Claire again.

"I can bring you flowers," he said, desperately "if you didn't like the chocolate."

"What part of no are you not getting," Neil said to him, stepping closer, forcing the man to step back further away from his resident. Daniel looked Neil up and down.

"Is this why you don't want me?" He shouted to Claire, "you shagging Mr tall, dark and handsome here?"

"You really need to leave," Neil said, grabbing the guys arm to pull him to the door. Suddenly something collided with the side of his head and knocked him into the nurses station. He looked over the the man who'd raised his fist to punch him again, before he could strike again, Neil grabbed the guy's arm and pinned it behind his back, "you need to calm down," he said forcefully, holding on until the other man stopped struggling. He then let him go and pushed him towards the door.

"You can have her!" He shouted back as he walked towards the door, "I don't want to be with the slut anyway."

"Goodbye Daniel," Neil said sarcastically to his retreating back. He turned round to Claire who looked fairly shocked, "let's head up to the residents lounge, I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding and you look like you could sit down," he said, lightly touching her arm as he led her away from the gawping nurses who were staring at the two.

"You okay?" Neil asked Claire as they entered the lounge.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting him to show up here like that," she turned to face her boss, "are you okay?" She asked, "that cut above your eye looks pretty bad," Neil lifted his hand up to his head, when he pulled it back he saw blood on it.

"Yeah I'm good, he has a pretty good right hook I'll give him that," Neil joked.

"Sit down, I'll grab a cloth and clear it up," Claire instructed. Neil do as he was told and a couple of minutes later Claire was sat on a chair in front of him, dabbing at his eye with a cloth.

"Ow," he winced.

"Stop being a baby," Claire said causing Neil to chuckle.

"I'll remember that next time you get hurt," he replied. Claire smiled and continued to clean his wound. 

The stayed in silence for the next few minutes as Claire concentrated on sorting out his cut.

"All done," she said, "you won't need stitches or anything."

"That's good," he said, "I've seen what your stitches are like."

"Hey!" Claire chuckled, hitting his arm lightly while he laughed. Their laughter died down and they both looked at each other, "thank you," Claire said, "it was kind of you to stand up to Daniel for me."

"Just looking out for one of my residents," Neil replied, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Claire. Their faces were very close with the way they were sitting and Neil had to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips against Claire's while they were lost in each other's eyes. It took Claire the same amount of effort not to close the gap between them. Suddenly Morgan and Alex burst through the door and pulled both of the surgeons out of their thoughts.

"We heard you got punched!" Alex said.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a shiner," Morgan said walking over to the two of them.

"Yeah, he really got his ass handed to him," Claire joked.

"Next time there's some weirdo harassing you I'll just walk away then," Neil said.

"I do appreciate it Dr Melendez," Claire replied.

"Well from what the nurses are saying, you put the guy back in his place," Morgan said.

"Don't you two have work to be doing?" Neil asked his residents.

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure you were alright," Alex said, before heading out the dorm with Morgan in tow.

"Speaking of work, we better get back to sorting out Mrs Hopkins," Neil said.

At the end of their shift Neil and Claire both walked out of the hospital.

"So where are you parked?" Neil asked, "I'll walk you to your car in case that creep is still lurking."

"Thanks," Claire said, "but I have a flat tire that I haven't had the chance to sort out so I took the bus."

"Well then let me give you a lift home," he replied.

"You don't have to do that," she responded.

"I know," he stated, "I want to, your place is on the way to mine so it won't be a problem for me." 

"Okay," Claire said, "thank you."

The ride to Claire's apartment was quietly, both stilling trying to work out what had happened between them earlier. There were sparks and they knew it, but if they acted on it then they could both risk their jobs. They pulled up outside of Claire's apartment and the young resident opened the car door but turned back to her mentor.

"Thank you again, for earlier," she said to him.

"Honestly Claire, it's fine, that guy was being an ass," he chuckled.

"I'm just sorry you got hurt," she said. Before she knew what she was doing, she lifted her hand and brushed lightly over the cut above his now fairly bruised eye. Neil's heart started beating out of his chest and he swallowed heavily. Claire suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled her hand back, she cleared her throat, "I'll, er, see you tomorrow," she stammered before getting out of the car.

"Yeah," Neil said, his voice quiet, he shook himself out of his thoughts, "see you tomorrow," Claire's door shut and he stayed there, watching her as she walked in before sighing and driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment a word for D 😊


End file.
